


A Good Night's Sleep

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [17]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fade Porn Adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas decides the nightmares have to stop.</p><p>(This was written before Inquisition came out, I will be editing it soon to line up with canon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Night's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solassians](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Solassians).



Solas made it a point not to enter into any dream in which he was not invited. He had the Fade itself, after all, and had no real need to snoop on the subconscious thoughts of his companions.

The Inquisitor, however, needed help. The dark circles under her eyes were getting more obvious by the day (no matter how much make-up Vivienne tried to use), her magic was weaker (Dorian was obviously trying to cover for her and boost the explosive power of her trademark fireball spells), and her voice was even softer than normal. Those damn nightmares she kept having kept her up at all hours of the night, and Solas had had enough.

He entered her dream quietly, focusing not on the Inquisitor being tortured at the hands of Templars-Something Ser Cullen would be loath to hear about-but instead on his own special brand of magic. He watched the Inquisitor’s dream change as he reached into the deepest, brightest corner of her subconscious. He didn’t know what imagining this would pull, only that it would be a happier one and would hopefully give her some peace.

What he saw was not what he expected.

Her dream changed until the Inquisitor was simply leaning against the brick wall inside their keep, breathing quick and deep.

From the torture, he supposed, until he saw someone materialize in front of her to complete her scene-And this man immediately pressed his lips back to hers. Pointed ears, a low voice from the soft groans he heard over her needy whines, and-No hair.

Intrigue followed his initial shock. The brightest dream that the Inquisitor could muster was kissing him? Not Cullen, not the Iron Bull? He felt an odd surge of pride at the realization and decided that this was something he would definitely need to…explore more.

He watched the kisses shared become deeper, more passionate, more desperate, and finally the possessiveness that he hadn’t known he had the capacity for allowed him to watch no longer. He left the Inquisitor there, panting into his doppelgangers mouth, and went to his own corner of the Fade to collect his wits.

She could barely meet his eyes the next day, and Solas felt another bout of pride weighed down by jealousy at the blush that tinged her cheeks. He wanted to be the one to make her face color like that, the one to make her pant like she had been.

He gave her a small, polite smile, ignoring the darkness reaching out and curling through his thoughts.

The next night, it was him she was kissing. He had made his dream-self disappear with a wave of his hand and not even a twinge of remorse, and had been the first to reach the Inquisitor. Her kisses were just as needy as the night before, and he found himself glad he hadn’t had to pull her out of a nightmare that night. Her first and only dream was to be of him that night, and he was determined to make this much more pleasurable for her.

He might have thought about how it would feel to kiss the Inquisitor once or twice before, but this was beyond even his more than vivid imagination. She felt real-she was, really, and he had to fight the urge to wake them both up and continue in reality. But for now, perhaps it was better to give her a pleasant night’s sleep instead of giving in to his very real growing desire.

These particular inclinations were something that Solas usually reserved for the Elven women he sometimes conjured in his own dreams. They all held some resemblance to the Inquisitor, something that he could never quite erase. Her eyes, her hair, a perfect replica of her cupid’s bow lip. Once, one had even had her voice, and Solas had to force himself to wake the next morning.

Having the real Inquisitor in front of him was another story. It was a dream, but she was herself, and she gasped so prettily into his mouth as sweet kisses evolved into teeth and tongue, and when he grabbed her ass and dug his nails in on impulse, she moaned, and he snapped. He kissed down to her neck, intending to take advantage of the fact that any marks he left would not be there when she woke (and the thought simultaneously upset him), when his Inquisitor gasped out “More, emma vhenan.”

He surprised her with his response, murmuring “Ma nuvenin.” on the skin of her neck.

“Y-You’ve been learning Elvish?” She stared at him with wide eyes as he pulled away to look at her and nod.

“For you.” He admitted, and her happiness made him kiss her again, pressing his whole body to hers.

“Aneth ara.” His Inquisitor breathed into his mouth, and he knew enough Elvish to catch her meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> A present for the best blog in the world, Solassians. :D Pt 2 coming soon and hopefully more porny.


End file.
